


Bon voisinage

by moon9



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Friendship/Love, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Philosophy, Someone Help Will Graham, Will Graham Has Encephalitis
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon9/pseuds/moon9
Summary: À son étage, il n’y a qu’un seul autre appartement. Will a hésité à aller sonner pour se présenter mais a renoncé à l’idée, parce qu’il n’a de toute façon pas l’intention d’essayer de tisser des liens avec ses voisins et parce que le nom sur la sonnette de l’appartement d’en face indiquait « Docteur Lecter » en lettres dorées et Will s’est dit que son nouveau voisin ne devait pas faire partie du même monde que lui.(Will emménage à Baltimore et a un nouveau voisin des plus intéressants.)





	1. Première rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Musique : Cage the Elephant - Trouble

Will emménage dans son nouvel appartement à Baltimore un samedi après-midi. Le bâtiment est plutôt ancien mais c’est une belle bâtisse encore en bon état. 

Sa nouvelle demeure est située au dernière étage, le 6e. Heureusement, il y a un ascenseur. Il a un appartement sous les combles avec des fenêtres qui donnent sur le toit, ce qui rend les pièces lumineuses et lui permet de voir le ciel. Il n’y a que deux pièces : une salle à coucher et un salon-cuisine-salle-à-manger ; sans compter la salle de bain bien sûr. Les pièces sont grandes, le plancher est en bois et les murs sont d’un blanc éclatant, visiblement fraîchement repeints. 

Will est plus que satisfait de sa nouvelle situation. Lorsqu’il a quitté sa maison isolée à Wolf Trap, il était inquiet de ne jamais retrouver un endroit où il se sente chez lui, mais il arrive déjà facilement à s’imaginer vivre ici. 

Quitter Wolf Trap a été une décision difficile, mais Will se dit que c’est pour le mieux. Ces derniers temps, tout ne tourne plus très rond dans sa tête ; il lui arrive d’être somnambule, de n’avoir plus de souvenirs de plusieurs heures, de voir des choses qui ne sont pas là. Il met cela sur le compte du stress que son poste au FBI génère pour lui. 

Alana Bloom, une amie à lui, a fini par le convaincre que vivre seul au milieu de nulle part dans sa condition pouvait s’avérer dangereux. Et s’il prenait la voiture alors qu’il était dans un état second ? Ou qu’il partait somnambule se promener dans la forêt la nuit ? 

Voilà pourquoi il se trouve ici maintenant, en train de se réinsérer dans la civilisation en emménageant au centre-ville. 

Mais cet appartement est un juste compromis. La rue où il se trouve est peu fréquentée et ses voisins sont très peu bruyants. Il n’en a d’ailleurs pour l’instant rencontré qu’un seul, une vieille dame de l’appartement d’en-dessous qui lui a souhaité bienvenue dans l’immeuble alors qu’il montait avec ses cartons. 

À son étage, il n’y a qu’un seul autre appartement. Will a hésité à aller sonner pour se présenter mais a renoncé à l’idée, parce qu’il n’a de toute façon pas l’intention d’essayer de tisser des liens avec ses voisins et parce que le nom sur la sonnette de l’appartement d’en face indiquait « Docteur Lecter » en lettres dorées et Will s’est dit que son nouveau voisin ne devait pas faire partie du même monde que lui.

****

Le lendemain de son arrivée dans l’immeuble, un dimanche matin ensoleillé, on sonne à la porte alors que Will est en train de défaire ses cartons au milieu du salon. 

Winston, son chien, se met à aboyer bruyamment en direction de la porte. Will espère à moitié que l’intrus partira en entendant les aboiements peu accueillants de Winston, mais il sonne une deuxième fois et Will est forcé de se lever pour aller ouvrir.

« Bonjour. » Un bel homme à la fin de la quarantaine, vêtu d’un costume ridiculement sophistiqué lui sourit. « Puis-je entrer ? »

Will est tenté de dire non, mais il se ravise ; l’homme doit probablement être son voisin de pallier, le docteur, pense-t-il, ce qui explique en partie le costume. De plus, il tient dans ses mains un panier remplit de croissants, il ne cherche probablement qu’à faire les présentations et entamer une simple relation de bon voisinage.

Il lui fait signe d’entrer.

« Vous devez être le docteur Lecter, je pensais justement à venir sonner chez vous, » Will ment, « mais j’ai été très occupé. »

« C’est compréhensible. » Répond le docteur en jetant un coup d’œil sur les nombreux cartons ouverts à travers la pièce. Il ferme la porte derrière lui puis demande en soulevant son panier, « Monsieur Graham, y-a-t-il un endroit où je pourrais poser ceci ? »

« Sur la table. » puis après un court instant. « Appelez-moi Will. » 

« Avez-vous des assiettes, Will ? »

« Elles sont encore dans le carton. » Will se rend compte que son voisin n’a pas l’intention de partir avant d’avoir fait goûter à Will ses croissants. « Je vais les chercher. » Dit-il à contre-cœur. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s’installent tous deux à la vieille table en bois près de la fenêtre et Will prend un croissant, le docteur Lecter fait de même. Will se rend compte avec stupeur que les petits croissants n’ont rien d’industriel et ont probablement été faits maison. Il prend une bouchée, le croissant est fourré à la viande. Du jambon ? Il ne saurait dire.

« C’est délicieux. » dit-il sincère.

« Merci. » 

Will continue à manger et remarque que le docteur le regarde avec le plus grand intérêt. Gêné, il se dépêche de finir son croissant, mais le regard intense de son voisin n’est plus sur lui. Ce dernier mange sans se presser et Will réfléchit à la meilleure manière de le mettre le plus rapidement possible à la porte.

« Dites-moi Will, que faites-vous dans la vie ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Will balbutie un peu avant de répondre. « Je suis enseignant pour le FBI et je consulte sur des affaires pour eux. »

« Un métier des plus intéressants. »

« Et vous ? Quel genre de docteur êtes-vous ? »

« Psychiatre. J’ai commencé comme chirurgien puis j’ai changé de voie. »

Encore un psychiatre, une autre personne qui va tenter d’entrer dans sa tête pour obtenir des informations sur son unique façon de penser. Son désarroi doit se voir sur son visage car le docteur se dépêche de rajouter.

« Je vous assure que je n’ai pas l’intention de vous psychanalyser. »

Will rigole. 

« Mon aversion pour les psychiatres est si évidente que ça ? »

« J’ai vu votre détresse et j’ai voulu vous rassurer. Avez-vous eu de mauvaises expériences passées avec d’autres psychiatres ? »

« Oui. » Il ne veut pas donner de précisions et son voisin n’insiste pas, ce que Will apprécie.

Winston, qui était resté dans son coin, trotte vers eux, probablement attiré par l’odeur de la viande. Il se dirige vers le docteur Lecter avant de poser ses deux pattes avant sur le pantalon de son somptueux costume. Le psychiatre a l’air de ne pas savoir comment réagir et de se demander s’il serait impoli de pousser l’animal de compagnie de son hôte. Will tente de cacher son amusement. 

« Assez Winston ! Viens-là. » 

Le chien obéit et va vers son maître.

« Merci. » 

« Vous n’aimez pas les chiens, docteur Lecter ? » Malgré ses efforts un peu d’amusement se fait entendre dans sa voix.

« Je ne suis pas habitué. »

« Ah bien sûr. Vous avez de la chance de m’avoir rencontré aujourd’hui. Il y a à peine une semaine j’en avais six. Mais il m’a semblé impossible de garder six chiens dans un petit appartement alors j’ai trouvé de nouvelles maisons pour les autres et j’ai gardé Winston. » Dit-il en caressant son chien.

« Vous viviez loin d’ici ? »

« Wolf Trap. »

« Loin de la ville. »

« J’aime l’isolement. »

« Alors pourquoi être venu ici ? »

Will hésite avant de répondre.

« C’est plus pratique. » 

Ce n’est qu’une partie de la vérité mais il se voit mal révéler ses plus sombres secrets à un homme qu’il vient de rencontrer ; le respectable docteur Lecter n’a pas besoin de savoir à quel point Will est cinglé.

Son voisin s’en va après l’avoir aidé à ranger et Will se rend compte avec surprise que cette visite n’a pas été aussi désagréable qu’il le pensait.


	2. Deux fous vivent au 6e étage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Caravan Palace - Human Leather Shoes for Crocodile Dandies

Trois mois plus tard, Will est bien installé dans son nouveau chez-soi. Pas grand-chose n’a changé dans sa vie. C’est toujours la même routine : nuits peu reposantes, migraines et meurtres… Il revient justement d’une scène de crime. 

Il a voulu prendre une pause, s’éloigner de tout ça, mais Jack a insisté. Des vies sont en jeu, Will le sait et il aimerait les aider mais il n’arrive même plus à s’aider lui-même.

Ce serial killer est particulièrement violent. Il kidnappe quelqu’un, le torture pendant des jours avant de lui donner la mort et de jeter son corps. Jack lui a donné le dossier pour qu’il le revoit chez lui. Les images cauchemardesques des meurtres le poursuivront jusqu’à la maison. 

Le FBI tente de trouver un lien entre les différentes victimes. Pour l’instant sans succès. Will sait pourquoi : elles n’ont aucun lien. Le meurtrier se fiche de savoir qui il tue, il veut tuer et c’est tout. Will le sait, il l’a vu. La dernière victime était un homme brun d’une quarantaine d’années et il l’a vu mourir aussi clairement que s’il y avait assisté. Les images le hantent chaque fois qu’il ferme les yeux.

Il prend une aspirine avant d’entrer dans son bâtiment. 

Ascenseur ou escaliers ? Peut-être que courir en haut des escaliers en hurlant lui ferait du bien. Il rigole intérieurement en s’imaginant la scène : Il monterait en courant, pousserait un grand cri libérateur et avec sa chance, croiserait madame Woolcomb, la commère de l’immeuble qui pour une raison ou une autre est toujours à se balader dans les corridors. Et bientôt, tout le monde saurait qu’un fou vit au 6e étage.

Il se décide pour l’ascenseur, un peu d’exercice ne fait pas de mal mais il se sent bien trop fatigué.

Alors qu’il appuie sur le bouton menant au 6e, quelqu’un s’empresse d’entrer dans l’ascenseur.

C’est le docteur Lecter, impeccablement vêtu d’un costume bleu clair et de chaussures en cuir brun.

« Bonjour, Will. »

« Bonjour. »

Hannibal Lecter, Will a fini par apprendre, est un véritable gentleman, dandy, charmant et poli voisin. Il est presque trop parfait, ça en devient louche et Will s’est demandé si cet homme irréprochable en apparence n’aurait pas quelques sombres secrets cachés derrière sa façade d’homme du monde. Puis il s’est reproché ces pensées ; le docteur Lecter n’a été que gentillesse et courtoisie pour Will au fil de ces derniers mois : il lui a rapporté son courrier lorsque le facteur s’est trompé de boîte, l’a traité en ami alors même que Will n’est ni très sociable, ni naturellement sympathique, ne s’est pas plaint du bruit des aboiements de Winston… Mais il faut avouer que le docteur Lecter est lui-même parfois bruyant, il joue du piano ou quelque chose qui y ressemble. Par contre il ne commence à jouer qu’à partir de dix heures du matin et pas plus tard que huit heures du soir. Winston n’a pas cette politesse.

Alors que l’ascenseur commence à monter, Hannibal brise le silence.

« Vous croisez maintenant est une heureuse coïncidence, je voulais justement vous parlez. »

« Oh non, c’est au sujet de Winston ? »

« Pas du tout, je voulais vous inviter à une soirée que j’organise samedi prochain. »

Will a la nette impression que ce n’est pas ce que les gens entendent habituellement par soirée.

« Quel genre de soirée ? » 

« Je suis un grand adepte de l’art culinaire et j’aime à le faire partager avec mes amis. »

Qu’Hannibal puisse le considérer comme un de ses amis est à la fois flatteur et incompréhensible. Il lui semble que le docteur Lecter aurait peu à gagner de son amitié. 

« Il y aura une dizaine d’invités, du vin et de la musique. Viendrez-vous ? »

Will hésite, il doute qu’il sera à sa place parmi les amis du docteur. Ce sont sans doute des gens de la bonne société ou pire, des collègues psychiatres. 

« Je ne sais pas, je… »

« J’insiste. »

« Bon, très bien, d’accord. » Will regrette instantanément d’avoir accepté, mais c’est trop tard, le docteur Lecter semble ravi.

« Parfait. Nous vous attendrons à huit heures. »

Will parvient à sourire à son voisin de façon presque convaincante. Puis l’ascenseur arrive au 6e et chacun part de son côté.

****

Le samedi suivant, Will se réveille en sueur après une nuit agitée et ne parvient pas à se rendormir. Il se lève, déjeune, sort son chien puis retourne à la maison et se force à regarder à nouveau le dossier que Jack lui a laissé. Le meurtrier ne s’arrêtera pas tant qu’il n’a pas été attrapé, ça, c’est une évidence. Mais les meurtres sont de plus en plus violents, à des intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés. Le meurtrier prend confiance en lui. Il fera une erreur et là, on l’arrêtera. 

Ce soir à huit heures, se souvient Will, il y a la soirée du docteur Lecter et alors que l’après-midi touche à sa fin, il décide qu’il est temps de se préparer. Il se douche, met une chemise bleue qui lui semble adaptée et va chercher une bouteille de vin à apporter à son hôte. Un Pinot noir. Ça devrait faire l’affaire. Puis, vu qu’il se trouve dans sa réserve d’alcool, décide de se verser un verre de Whisky avant de retourner à son dossier. Il se replonge dans les images des meurtres et la prochaine fois qu’il lève les yeux, il fait complétement nuit dehors. Paniqué, il regarde sa montre. Il est passé neuf heures et demie.

On sonne à la porte. 

Will, rajuste ses lunettes les mains tremblantes, puis va ouvrir.

« Docteur Lecter, je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Inutile de s’excuser. Vous n’étiez pas à la fête et ne m’aviez pas prévenu d’un imprévu qui vous empêcherait de venir, alors j’ai simplement voulu m’assurer que vous alliez bien. »

« Je… Je vais bien. »

« Vous n’en avez pas l’air. Puis-je entrer ? »

Will ouvre la porte et le laisse passer. Son voisin mérite une explication.

« Je n’ai pas vu le temps passer. » dit-il, puis il se rend compte que cela ressemble à une fausse excuse. « Je ne vais pas très bien ces derniers temps… Je dors mal, j’ai des migraines et je perds le contrôle de moi-même. Il m’arrive d’avoir oublié la moitié de ma journée. C’est ce qui s’est passé ici. »

« Cela me semble très inquiétant. »

« Non, non… Je… Ça doit être le stress. »

« Le travail ? » dit-t-il en s’approchant de Will, Il pose une main sur son front. 

La main d’Hannibal semble glacée sur son front bouillonnant.

« Oui. »

« Avez-vous la migraine ? » Les deux mains du docteur lui massent maintenant les tempes.

« J’ai l’impression qu’on scie mon crâne en deux. »

« Cela vous arrive-t-il fréquemment ? »

« Les migraines ou me faire masser la tête par mon voisin ? »

« Dois-je arrêter ? »

« Non. Ça va. »

Un faible sourire se dessine sur les lèvres d’Hannibal.

« Pour répondre à votre question, oui, j’ai souvent des migraines. Vous avez un diagnostic docteur ? »

« Malheureusement non, mis à part peut-être que vous auriez besoin de vacances et de repos. »

« Ah ! »

« Est-ce là ce qui vous perturbe ? » demande le docteur Lecter en montrant le dossier ouvert sur la petite table en bois, les images des meurtres éparpillées un peu partout. Il s’en approche et en prend une. « Je vois pourquoi vous dormez mal, Will. » Il regarde l’image d’un cadavre en mille morceaux, tellement défiguré que l’on a de la peine à reconnaître un être humain. Le docteur a pourtant l’air impassible. Probablement parce qu’il a été chirurgien, se dit Will, il a dû voir pire.

« Ce meurtrier n’a d’autre but que de faire souffrir ses victimes, » explique Will en détournant les yeux, « il a de la fascination pour la souffrance et la mort des autres. Il y prend un plaisir malsain. Nous n’avons pour l’instant aucune piste sérieuse. »

« Cette femme a été d’abord étranglée. Si le meurtrier avait les mains nues peut-être retrouverez-vous une empreinte. » 

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » Will se rapproche du médecin pour regarder l’image par-dessus son épaule.

« À peu près sûr oui. »

« Je ne pense pas que le meurtrier portait des gants. Ce n’est pas son genre, il est imprudent, il se sent tout puissant et ne pense pas se faire attraper. » 

« Vous en parlez comme si vous connaissiez intimement ce qu’il y a dans sa tête. »

« C’est le cas. Entrer dans la tête des meurtriers est mon talent et ma malédiction. » Will rigole avec amertume. « Il faut tout de suite que j’appelle Jack et le mette au courant de votre découverte. Merci docteur, vous avez peut-être aidé le FBI à attraper un meurtrier. »

« Je suis heureux d’avoir pu être utile. »

Will sort son téléphone. 

« Mes invités sont sur le point de partir et je vous ai gardé un peu de dessert. Avez-vous mangé ? »

« Non. »

« Dans ce cas venez chez moi dans un quart d’heure, je vous préparerai une assiette. »


	3. Connaître et comprendre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Arthur Rubinstein - Chopin Nocturne Op. 48, No. 1 in C minor

Un quart d’heure plus tard, Will toque timidement à la porte de son voisin. Hannibal répond immédiatement, son éternel sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. 

« Entrez Will, le dessert est sur le comptoir. »

L’appartement d’Hannibal a à peu près la même taille et disposition que le sien, sauf que là où Will n’a qu’une seule pièce principale, Hannibal en a deux ; il semble qu’il ait fait installer une paroi.

Il suit son voisin dans la cuisine. 

« Crumble aux fruits rouges, » annonce Hannibal en lui tendant son assiette. Le dessert est placé dans un petit plat à gratin, une framboise fraîche et une feuille de menthe posées sur le dessus. Will prend une bouchée sous l’œil attentif d’Hannibal.

« C’est vraiment délicieux. »

Le docteur sourit. « Nous devrions aller nous asseoir. Préférez-vous rester à la cuisine ou aller au salon ? »

« Au salon. » dit Will qui ne veut pas avoir encore plus l’impression d’avoir été invité pour se faire nourrir.

« Un café ? »

« Volontiers. »

« Bien. Je vous rejoins dans une minute. »

Will pénètre dans le salon. C’est une pièce magnifique, surtout de style classique européen avec des petites touches de modernité comme la table de travail en verre posée dans un coin ou les lampes en métal. Néanmoins, certaines décorations ont d’autres influences, c’est le cas de l’art japonais qui décor les murs et des tapis persans qui ornent le plancher en bois. Will a un peu le sentiment d’entrer dans un musée où il ne faut rien toucher, à part avec les yeux. 

Il y a aussi plusieurs bibliothèques bien remplies contre les murs, ainsi que le fameux piano que Will entend parfois résonner depuis son appartement. Au fond de la pièce se trouve une cheminée, ce que son appartement n’a pas, et il est tenté de demander si on peut y faire un feu.

Un canapé gris clair se démarque contre un mur rouge sombre. Il va s’y asseoir. 

Une minute plus tard, Hannibal arrive avec les cafés sur un plateau. Il le pose sur la table basse devant le canapé avant de s’asseoir à son tour. Will regrette soudainement sa décision d’avoir choisi le salon, il a peur de renverser sa tasse sur les magnifiques coussins ou d’y faire tomber des miettes. 

Il mange son dessert avec précaution, tiraillé entre l’envie de le savourer et celle d’en finir le plus vite possible.

Hannibal se verse tranquillement son café. Pas un seul mot n’a été échangé entre les deux hommes depuis qu’ils sont arrivés au salon. Cela n’a pas l’air de déranger Hannibal qui maintenant soulève son café avec grâce jusqu’à ses lèvres pour le boire à petites gorgées.

Qu’auraient-ils à se dire ? pense Will, ils n’ont visiblement rien en commun. Et avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’y réfléchir à deux fois, il demande : « Pourquoi m’avoir invité ? »

« Pour le plaisir de votre compagnie. »

« Je… ne vois pas. Nous n’avons rien en commun. »

« Du moins pas à première vue. Mais peut-être découvrirons-nous que nous sommes plus semblables que vous le pensez. »

Will ne sait quoi répondre. Son regard fait le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur les hautes bibliothèques en bois sombre contre les murs.

« Vous avez énormément de livres. » 

Hannibal ajuste son costume avant de lentement croiser les jambes.

« Oui, j’aime la lecture. J’ai des ouvrages concernant la médecine, l’histoire, la philosophie… et d’autres qui sont purement pour le divertissement. Je m’intéresse à beaucoup de sujets. » 

« Vos bibliothèques sont magnifiques, ça donne certainement l’envie de lire. »

« Lisez-vous ? »

« Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. Est-ce que les rapports d’autopsies comptent ? » Will rit, dépréciateur. « Vous voyez ? Nous n’avons rien en commun. »

« Avez-vous d’autres passe-temps alors ? »

« Je pêche. Je collecte des chiens errants… ou plutôt je collectais. Ce n’est plus trop possible ici. »

« Vous avez encore Winston. »

« Oui. Il ne vous dérange vraiment pas ? »

« Non. Très peu. C’est un faible désagrément comparé à ce qu’offrait l’ancien résident de votre appartement. »

« Ah oui. » Will marque une pause, se souvenant de quelque chose qu’a mentionné madame Woolcomb. « J’ai entendu dire qu’il a disparu. »

« Apparemment, oui. Il était impliqué dans toutes sortes d’affaires louches. Sa disparition n’a étonné personne et a été un soulagement à vrai dire. » 

« Je vois. Je suis heureux d’être une amélioration de votre voisinage, docteur. » plaisante Will.

« Vous l’êtes certainement. » dit Hannibal avec quelque chose d’indéfinissable dans la voix. 

Un silence confortable s’installe entre eux. Will finit la dernière bouchée de son dessert. Peut-être serait-il temps de partir ? mais il se sent étrangement à l’aise en compagnie du docteur Lecter et de plus, c’est agréable d’avoir une conversation avec quelqu’un qui ne semble pas penser que Will est un déséquilibré ou un être fragile qu’il faut prendre avec des gants. 

Au final, il décide de rester à discuter avec son voisin. 

« C’est quel instrument ? » demande-t-il en faisant un geste vers ce qu’il a d’abord pris pour un piano.

« Un clavecin. Inventé bien avant le piano, c’est un instrument qui a longtemps été populaire dans la musique baroque. »

« Je vous entends parfois jouer. C’est magnifique. »

« Je suis heureux que vous ne le voyez pas comme un désagrément. »

« Non, non, au contraire. »

Ils continuent à parler de choses et d'autres et Will ne voit pas le temps passer. C’est seulement à presque minuit qu’il s’excuse et s’en va.

****

Le lundi suivant, Will donne un cours sur le profilage des criminels dangereux à des aspirants agents du FBI lorsque Jack vient l’interrompre.

Jack Crawford est un homme bien. Un peu dur, impatient et peu enclin à la sentimentalité, mais au fond, un homme bien et un bon agent qui est prêt à tout pour faire son travail et attraper les meurtriers qui peuplent leur vie de tous les jours. C’est une vieille connaissance de Will, presque un ami et pour cette raison, il sait à quoi s’attendre en ce qui concerne Jack. Là par exemple, Il sait que quelque chose de très mauvais vient d’arriver, ce qui fait que Jack n’a aucun scrupule à arrêter sa classe en plein milieu pour l’entraîner avec lui à la morgue.

« L’éventreur de Chesapeake ? » demande Will en chemin.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« C’est la seule chose qui puisse vous mettre dans une rage pareille, Jack. »

« Oui, il semble que ce soit lui, » il soupire, « mais je veux tout de même votre opinion. »

« Quand a-t-on retrouvé le corps ? »

« Samedi matin. »

« Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir appelé ? »

« Nous avons tous remarqué que vous n’êtes pas en forme ces derniers temps. Je me suis dit qu’un week-end de repos vous ferait du bien. »

« J’apprécie, Jack, vraiment. Mais la prochaine fois, appelez-moi. C’est ma décision à prendre. Seulement voir le corps ne me parlera pas autant que de voir la scène de crime. »

« Nous avons pris des photos. » dit Jack en ouvrant la porte de la morgue.

Sous un drap blanc que Jack soulève, un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années à qui il manque une jambe et Will sait, sans avoir à demander, que des organes sont également manquants. 

« Martin Hammer. Il travaillait dans une compagnie d’assurance. On a découvert récemment qu’il a détourné des fonds pour son compte. Il a été décrit par ses collègues comme un homme peu sympathique et égoïste. Il devait avoir beaucoup d’ennemis et l’un d’eux visiblement était l’éventreur de Chesapeake. »

« Non, Jack. L’éventreur ne le considérait pas comme un ennemi, plutôt comme une nuisance dont il s’est débarrassé. Vous ne trouverez pas l’éventreur parmi les ennemis de cet homme. Je ne serais pas étonné que l’éventreur ne l’ait rencontré qu’une ou deux fois seulement. Il est trop intelligent pour faire des victimes parmi des gens trop proches de lui. »

Jack soupire.

« Donc à nouveau nous n’avons rien ! »

Will préfère ne pas répondre, il sait que lorsque Jack s’énerve il vaut mieux se taire ou alors être prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

« Montrer moi les photos. » dit-il plutôt.

Jack les lui tend.

La victime est attachée contre un mur de pierre recouvert de lierre qui s’enroule également autour de l’employé de la compagnie d’assurance. Il a également ce qui semble être une couronne de gui posée sur la tête.

« Un parasite. » dit Will. 

« Pardon ? »

« Cet homme était un parasite, comme les plantes qui l’entoure. Si vous aviez encore le moindre doute, oui, c’est une victime de l’éventreur, ce qui veut dire que deux autres vont suivre. Il tue toujours par série de trois. »

« Et après toutes ces années, nous ne sommes toujours pas près d’attraper ce malade. »

Un lourd silence s’établit dans la pièce alors que Jack couvre à nouveau le cadavre.

Beverly Katz arrive à ce moment-là.

« Si vous en avez fini avec la victime de l’éventreur, » dit-elle, « J’ai ici quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. » 

Elle s’approche en tendant à Jack un dossier. 

« C’est au sujet du meurtrier qui kidnappe et tue ses victimes comme un boucher, vous aviez raison Will, il a été imprudent. Les marques sur le cou de la femme ont pu être identifiées comme des empreintes. Il l’a étranglé à mains nues. Et il y a mieux encore, ses empreintes correspondent à quelqu’un dans la base de données : Mike Sanders. Petit criminel dans sa jeunesse, il a été arrêté plusieurs fois pour vol, escroquerie et pour avoir blessé un homme. C’est à cette occasion-là que ses empreintes ont été prises. »

« Et qu’attendons-nous pour aller l’arrêter alors ? »

« Malheureusement, d’après la base de données, il est mort depuis deux ans. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Donc nous ne sommes pas beaucoup plus avancés qu’avant ici aussi. »

Jack se tourne vers Will comme si celui-ci allait miraculeusement trouver une explication. Mais Will n’est qu’un être humain et un qui est fatigué de plus. Il retourne à Jack son regard et ce dernier soupire pour la énième fois aujourd’hui. 

« Je ne vous retiens pas, Will. » Il lui tend les dossiers de l’éventreur et de Sanders. » Vous les regarderez ? »

Will acquiesce d’un signe de tête et les prend.

****

Ce soir-là, il se couche exténué sur son canapé avec Winston à ses pieds. 

Il entend une douce mélodie jouée au clavecin, atténuée par les murs qui le sépare de chez Hannibal. Il s’endort. Mais comme à l’habitude, le sommeil ne lui donne pas de repos.

Dans son rêve, il se fait attraper par du lierre et lentement recouvrir jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir ni bouger, ni respirer. La douleur ressentie semble presque réelle. 

Lorsqu’il se réveille, il se trouve hors de son appartement, au milieu des escaliers. Winston aboie derrière lui. Il panique. 

Quelqu’un pose la main sur son épaule.

« Will ? »


	4. Pouvez-vous m’aider docteur ? Car quelque chose chez moi ne va pas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Cage the Elephant - Cold Cold Cold

« Will ? » Hannibal le prend gentiment par les épaules et cherche à capter son regard. « Will, est-ce que vous m’entendez ? »

« Docteur Lecter ? Qu’est-ce… que… ? » 

« Il semble que vous soyez somnambule. » 

« Oui, oui… Je sais, cela m’est déjà arrivé… » Il frissonne, maintenant conscient d’être pieds nus sur les dalles froides des escaliers. « Mais pas depuis un certain temps. »

« Allez-vous bien ? »

« Oui… ça va, je suis juste un peu confus. »

Il prend une longue inspiration puis expire lentement. Hannibal lui tient toujours les épaules et ne le lâche que lorsqu’il s’est relaxé.

Will examine ce qui l’entoure. Par la fenêtre, il voit la lune déjà haute dans le ciel qui baigne la cage d’escaliers de sa lumière. Il remarque que son voisin porte une robe de chambre froissée par le sommeil.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » 

« Près de quatre heures du matin. »

« Oh… » Il a alors dormi toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit. C’est probablement la plus grande quantité de sommeil qu’il ait eu depuis des mois, et pourtant, il se sent tendu et presque aussi fatigué que le soir d’avant. 

Difficile de prendre du repos quand votre corps se balade à votre insu. 

« Au fait, comment m’avez-vous trouvé ? » demande-t-il après réflexion. 

« J’ai été réveillé par les aboiements de votre chien. » dit Hannibal en se tournant vers le haut des escaliers où Winston est désormais sagement assis.

« Il a dû remarquer que quelque chose n’allait pas… » 

« Vous tremblez Will, peut-être devriez-vous rentrer dormir. »

« Rentrer oui… mais je ne pense pas pouvoir me rendormir. »

Tous deux commencent à lentement remonter les escaliers. 

« Je ne pense pas non plus retourner dormir. Voulez-vous prendre le petit-déjeuner chez moi ? »

« Maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« C’est quatre heures du matin. »

Hannibal a l’air amusé, une expression que Will n’avait encore jamais eu l’occasion de voir sur son visage ; la plupart du temps, le docteur porte une sorte de masque qui ne laisse transparaître que de légères touches d’émotion.

Il réfléchit sérieusement à l’offre de son voisin. D’un côté, il a envie de dire oui parce qu’Hannibal est un excellent hôte et qu’il apprécie sa compagnie. De l’autre, il se sent embarrassé de tout ce que cet homme a déjà fait pour lui. 

Il finit par se décider.

« C’est gentil, mais je suis déjà bien trop gêné que vous soyez réveillé par ma faute. »

« Vous n’avez pas à l’être et je serais vraiment heureux de vous inviter pour le petit-déjeuner. »

Hannibal doit sentir son hésitation car il ajoute : « Dites-vous que c’est une faveur que vous me faites. »

« Je me fais inviter et c’est à vous que je fais une faveur ? »

« Bien sûr. Je vous l’ai dit, j’aime cuisiner pour mes amis et vous, vous n’êtes pas très à l’aise avec les invitations. Ai-je tort ? »

« Très bien docteur, mais il faut d’abord que je ramène Winston et que j’aie mettre quelque chose aux pieds. »

« Parfait. Je vous attendrai. »

****

De retour dans son appartement, Will met chaussettes et chaussures. Dieu merci, le soir d’avant il s’est endormi sur son canapé encore tout habillé à l’exception de ses pieds. S’il s’était mis à se balader en caleçon dans les corridors, la situation aurait été bien plus gênante. 

Il ne porte qu’un T-shirt blanc et il ne fait pas très chaud. Il décide de mettre également une veste en toile vert sombre avant de partir.

La porte de l’appartement d’Hannibal est entrouverte. Il entre et se dirige jusqu’à la cuisine où le docteur est déjà affairé à sortir des aliments du frigo. 

Le ridicule de la situation le fait sourire. Le voilà prêt à prendre le petit-déjeuner chez son voisin à quatre heures du matin, après une nuit de somnambulisme, alors même que le soleil n’a pas encore fait son apparition.

« Œufs mollets, toasts et jus d’orange. Cela vous va-t-il ? »

« Parfaitement. À vrai dire, je n’ai pas mangé d’œuf mollet depuis enfant. »

« Je dois avouer que ce petit-déjeuner est un peu rudimentaire, mais je n’avais pas prévu d’avoir un invité. »

Will préfère ne pas mentionner qu’il a l’habitude de ne rien manger le matin.

Le docteur met de l’eau à bouillir dans une casserole et commence à presser des oranges fraîches. Bien sûr, Will aurait dû se douter qu’Hannibal Lecter ne buvait pas de jus d’orange sorti d’une brique.

Il s’assied au comptoir et profite du fait que son voisin soit occupé avec les oranges pour l’observer.

Même réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, Hannibal parvient à avoir l’air présentable. La seule chose un peu en désordre dans son apparence sont ses cheveux poivre et sel qui lui tombent sur le visage alors qu’il baisse la tête, concentré sur les mouvements précis de ses bras. Sa robe de chambre bleu foncé est nouée fermement autour de sa taille et il porte en-dessous un pyjama blanc fait dans un tissu de qualité. 

Hannibal est un bel homme, Will en est conscient. Dans la force de l’âge mais tout de même en forme et de plus, un parfait gentleman dans une bonne situation sociale et financière. Pourquoi n’est-il pas marié ? N’a-t-il jamais trouvé la bonne compagne ou n’est-il tout simplement pas intéressé ? Il se rend compte qu’il ne sait pas grand-chose de son voisin.

Hannibal, qui a fini de verser le jus dans des verres, lève la tête et croise son regard. Les deux hommes se regardent pendant plus longtemps que ce qui est ordinaire pour Will, mais ce n’est ni bizarre, ni inconfortable. Son voisin lui sourit.

« Accepteriez-vous de mettre la table pendant que je cuis les œufs et les toasts ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » 

« Les coquetiers et les assiettes se trouvent sur l’étagère droite, tout en haut. »

Will se lève et s’exécute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit-déjeuner est prêt et servi. 

Ils se mettent à table. Chacun a une assiette avec un œuf et trois toasts et un grand verre de jus d’orange frais. Hannibal a encore amené un plat de fruits qu’il a posé au milieu de la table « au cas où ils n’auraient pas assez » a dit le docteur, comme si ce qu’ils avaient n’était pas déjà un festin pour Will.

Pendant environ une minute, le seul bruit qui se fait entendre est le toc-toc régulier de leur cuillère contre la coquille de l’œuf alors qu’ils la cassent. Puis ils commencent à manger.

L’œuf est chaud et le jaune coulant. Ils le mangent avec de l’aromate, tout en se beurrant des toasts. La fraîcheur du jus d’orange contraste avec le reste du repas. Will déguste ce qu’il y a dans son assiette, jusqu’à ce qu’Hannibal brise le silence.

« Voulez-vous parler de ce qui vous arrive, Will ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Il n’est pas fréquent pour un adulte d’être somnambule. Je suis inquiet pour vous. »

« C’est gentil, mais il n’y a pas besoin. »

Le docteur prend un moment pour bien choisir ses mots. Probablement conscient que le sujet est sensible. 

« Avez-vous songé à consulter ? »

Will lui lance un regard méfiant.

« Un psychiatre ? Vous pensez que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi, docteur ? Je sais que mon esprit est fatigué et qu’il me joue parfois des tours, mais ce n’est rien de plus. »

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » 

Will soupire.

« De moins en moins… » admet-il.

Son voisin, toujours diplomate, le laisse tranquille le temps que sa situation se fasse claire dans son esprit et qu’il se sente prêt à en parler. 

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, ces derniers temps j’ai… l’impression de devenir fou… Je ne pense pas que mon métier soit bon pour ma santé. Je perds petit à petit la notion de réalité. Il m’arrive d’avoir des hallucinations si vivaces que je pense qu’elles sont vraies. » 

Il lève la tête pour croiser le regard d’Hannibal, dans lequel il ne trouve aucun jugement.

« J’aimerais vous aider Will… si vous êtes d’accord de me laisser faire. »

« Vous proposez d’être mon psychiatre ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Être votre psychiatre supposerait quelque chose d’officiel. J’aimerais simplement vous aider avec ce à quoi vous faites face dans votre vie, être là pour vous ancrer dans la réalité. »

« Ce à quoi je fais face dans ma vie de tous les jours sont des meurtres sordides, docteur. Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez m’aider à faire face à ça. »

Hannibal prend une minute pour penser.

« Je peux vous accompagner dans votre enquête, j’ai une formation en psychologie criminelle et je sais que le FBI a toujours besoin de consultants. »

« Vous n’avez pas envie d’entrer dans mon monde, docteur. Faites-moi confiance. » 

« Laissez-moi en juger. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous m’aider ? »

« Parce que je suis inquiet pour vous. Mais si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, il suffit de le dire, Will, je ne veux pas m’imposer. »

Will met un certain temps avant de répondre. 

« Est-ce de la pitié ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » répond Hannibal sur un ton qui ne laisse aucun doute quant à sa totale honnêteté. 

Will soupire.

« Je suis désolé docteur, vous voulez bien faire et je vous accuse… Je n’ai probablement juste pas l’habitude que l’on s’inquiète pour moi. Mais peut-être que de l’aide, surtout sur cette enquête, est ce dont j’ai besoin. J’en parlerai à Jack. »

Hannibal lui fait un signe de tête en approbation et ils recommencent à manger. Le reste du repas se fait dans une ambiance plus légère. Ils discutent, apprennent à se connaître et lorsqu’ils ont fini, le soleil se lève sur l’horizon, inondant la pièce de sa lumière orangée. C’est magnifique et Will, à cet instant, se sent bien : rassasié et en compagnie de quelqu’un de confiance, qu’il commence à considérer comme un ami.


	5. Lion en cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : IAMX - Animal Impulses

Le lendemain, Will parle d’Hannibal à Jack. Son patron est très favorable à l’idée d’avoir le docteur Lecter comme consultant sur l’affaire et comme soutien psychologique pour Will, d’autant plus lorsqu’Alana, qui assiste elle-même parfois le FBI, dit bien le connaître et avoir un profond respect pour lui et son expertise.

C’est ainsi qu’une semaine plus tard, le docteur Lecter rejoint le FBI sur l’affaire Mike Sanders.

Ce matin-là, tous deux partent en même temps, mais chacun dans sa propre voiture. Ils arrivent aux bureaux du FBI avec un peu d’avance. Will a donc le temps de lui faire rapidement visiter les locaux avant d’aller à la séance à laquelle ils sont conviés et qui doit faire le point sur les affaires en cours.

Hannibal le suit à travers les longs corridors gris du FBI, son manteau sous le bras, en écoutant avec intérêt ses explications.

Quand l’heure arrive, ils se dirigent vers le bureau de Jack où se tient la séance. 

Avant d’ouvrir la porte, Will ressent une légère angoisse, comme si le fait de faire entrer Hannibal dans ce bureau consistait à le faire entrer dans son monde et au final, dans sa vie. 

Ou peut-être est-ce juste de l’empathie pour l’anxiété que doit ressentir son voisin à l’idée de rencontrer son patron. Mais lorsqu’il se tourne vers Hannibal, celui-ci a l’air aussi imperturbable qu’à l’habitude.

Il ouvre finalement la porte et entre, suivi d’Hannibal.

Jack est assis derrière son large bureau en bois, devant lequel se trouvent quatre chaises. L’une d’elles est déjà occupée par Alana Bloom, les jambes croisées, radieuse dans une robe aux motifs fleuris et colorés. 

En les voyant arriver, Jack se lève la main tendue.

« Will ! Et vous devez être le docteur Lecter. » Les deux hommes échangent une vigoureuse poignée de main. « J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, docteur. »

« Moi de même, agent Crawford. »

Hannibal se tourne ensuite vers Alana à qui il sert aussi la main.

« Docteur Bloom. Quel plaisir de vous voir ici. »

« Docteur Lecter. »

Ils échangent un regard qui en dit long et Will se demande jusqu’à quel point les deux se connaissent.

Une fois les salutations terminées tous s’assoient.

« Nous attendons encore quelqu’un ? » demande Will en faisant signe vers la quatrième chaise vide.

« Beverly Katz devrait arriver d’une minute à l’autre avec les dernières avancées de l’enquête. » Lui répond Jack à la seconde même où la porte s’ouvre et que la jeune femme arrive précipitamment dans la pièce.

« Navrée du retard. »

Pendant une minute, la mascarade des échanges polis de salutations reprend, Will observe plus qu’il ne participe, puis tout le monde se rassoit.

Jack se râcle la gorge. 

« Si je vous ai fait venir aujourd’hui, c’est parce qu’il y a d’importantes nouvelles sur le cas de Sanders. Nous pensions en effet qu’il était mort depuis deux ans, mais étant donné que cela paraît maintenant impossible au vu des empreintes trouvées sur le cou d’une victime, nous avons enquêté sur les circonstances entourant son décès. »

Il ouvre le dossier posé devant lui et en sort des photos montrant à tour la photographie d’identité judiciaire de Sanders, un immeuble calciné, et finalement, un corps humain entièrement brulé au point qu’il apparaît noir comme un morceau de charbon.

« En novembre 2006, Sanders a été arrêté après avoir violemment agressé un homme dans un bar suite à une dispute qui a dégénéré. L’homme en question s’est fait tabasser, casser une côte… mais Sanders ne s’est pas arrêté là. Avant que quelqu’un ne parvienne à le maîtriser, il a commencé à découper le visage de sa victime avec un morceau de verre brisé. De par la haute gravité des blessures infligées à cet homme, il a écopé de dix ans de prison ferme. C’est après 5 ans de détention que l’incident est arrivé… »

Jack observe son audience, puis tourne vers eux la photo du bâtiment calciné avant de reprendre là où il s’est arrêté.

« Sanders a été un détenu modèle pendant ses années en prison. Pas une bagarre, pas une insulte ni aucune autre forme de mauvais comportement. On lui a donc accordé le privilège de travailler dans les cuisines plutôt qu’une autre corvée. Un soir, alors qu’il était chargé de nettoyer puis fermer la cuisine, le feu a pris à cause d’une fuite de gaz qu’une étincelle a enflammé. Le temps que les pompiers arrivent, la cuisine avait brûlé et Sanders avec. Ou du moins, c’est ce qu’on a cru. »

Il leur montre la photo du corps.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, le corps est trop brûlé pour être identifiable. À l’époque, on n’a pas jugé utile de mener une autopsie ; Sanders étant le seul prisonnier à avoir été dans cette cuisine le soir de l’incendie. Tout le monde a été convaincu de sa mort, jusqu’à maintenant. Nous avons fait déterrer le corps pour déterminer s’il s’agit vraiment de lui. Beverly vient de terminer l’autopsie. »

« Ce n’est pas lui, Jack. » Annonce instantanément la jeune femme. 

Will a toujours admiré sa façon franche et directe de dire les choses. Beverly Katz n’est pas du genre à tourner autour du pot.

« Avec un corps en si mauvais état, » poursuit-elle, « la seule façon d’identifier quelqu’un avec certitude est par sa dentition. Elle ne correspond pas à celle de Sanders. Nous avons alors cherché une correspondance avec les dossiers dentaires de tous les autres détenus et de tous le membres du personnel de la prison, pour finir par trouver ceci : Samuel Berg, c’était un gardien de prison. Le jour de l’incendie devait être son dernier jour de travail avant la retraite, après quoi, il devait partir s’installer au Brésil. Il avait déjà vendu sa maison, liquidé ses affaires et n’avait pas de famille ou d’autres personnes pour s’inquiéter de sa disparition. Ce pauvre Diable s’est fait tuer, brûler puis a git dans la tombe de son meurtrier, alors que ce dernier pouvait s’échapper sans craindre qu’on se lance à sa poursuite. »

Jack se tourne vers Will. « Vous m’aviez dit qu’il était impulsif. Pourtant, simuler sa propre mort de cette manière-là semble être le fait d’un homme intelligent et organisé. »

« J’ai dit que ses meurtres étaient impulsifs, Jack, pas lui. Lorsqu’il tue, il perd tout contrôle et se change en une sorte de bête enragée. Il n’est plus lui-même dans ces moments-là. C’est un homme intelligent, qui peut paraître normal la plupart du temps, mais en qui se cache un monstre qui demande la violence et qui ne peut pas s’arrêter. »

« Génial. Donc nous sommes à la recherche d’une sorte de mister Hyde. Docteur Bloom, docteur Lecter, votre avis ? »

Par courtoisie, Hannibal fait signe à Alana de commencer.

« Je dirais que l’élément déclencheur de sa folie violente aura été cette bagarre dans un bar et qu’après ça, il a attendu patiemment le moment où il pourrait s’échapper et recommencer. Je dirais avant tout que c’est un homme incroyablement perturbé. »

« Sanders » Interrompt Jack, « a fait l’objet d’une expertise psychiatrique durant son procès, qui a assuré que tout allait bien chez lui et qu’il n’était pas un récidiviste. » 

« Qui était le psychiatre qui a fait l’expertise ? » Demande Hannibal.

« Le docteur Chilton. »

« Il avait tort. » Alana soupire.

« Docteur Lecter, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« Je suis du même avis que le docteur Bloom, je rajouterais qu’un homme comme Sanders doit avoir une cachette quelque part avec laquelle il doit avoir un attachement sentimental et je pense que le meilleur moyen de la trouver sera de chercher dans son passé. Sinon, je connais bien le docteur Chilton, je pourrais aller lui parler pour connaître son impression de Sanders durant le procès. »

« Faites-le. Merci, docteur. Bien, la séance est levée. »

Jack se lève et tous commencent à quitter le bureau. Hannibal, arrivé le premier à la porte, la tient ouverte pour Beverly qui lui sourit avant de partir. 

Will est étonné et un peu jaloux de voir la vitesse à laquelle son voisin a su se faire apprécier par ses collègues, alors qu’il a fallu des mois à Will pour s’intégrer à l’équipe. Mais en y réfléchissant, il ne devrait pas être surpris ; il n’a jamais été doué pour la socialisation, au contraire du docteur Lecter qui semble parfaitement maîtriser l’art de charmer les gens. Malgré tout, cela ne semble jamais entièrement sincère et Will se demande si Hannibal a réellement des amis proches ou seulement une foule de connaissances à inviter à ses diners, séduite par cet homme aimable et mystérieux sans jamais vraiment le connaitre.

« Will ? » Jack coupe court le fil de ses pensées. « J’aimerais que vous preniez le dossier pour revoir l’affaire. Je compte sur vous. »

Will prend le dossier des mains de Jack et quitte la pièce.

Son voisin l’attend au dehors, les mains mises élégamment dans les poches du pantalon de son costume.

« Docteur Lecter, je pensais que vous seriez déjà parti. »

« Pas sans vous avoir dit au revoir et je me demandais aussi si vous auriez d’autres choses à me faire visiter. »

« Mis à part la morgue et mon bureau vous avez tout vu et aucun des deux n’est franchement amusant à voir. Mais je ne peux pas de toute façon, je donne un cours à dix heures. Et vous ? Vous avez des patients aujourd’hui ? »

« Pas avant cet après-midi. »

Le regard d’Hannibal se porte sur le dossier que Will porte sous le bras.

« Un autre dossier à rapporter à la maison ? »

« Oui… » Will répond, la voix soudainement fatiguée.

« On ne devrait pas ramener du travail à la maison. Idéalement, ça devrait être un lieu complétement coupé du monde professionnel. Si vous ne vous sentez pas en sécurité, à l’aise et détendu chez vous, c’est une source de stress supplémentaire, votre esprit ne sait plus quand il est temps de se reposer. »

« Peut-être devriez-vous dire cela à Jack. »

« Peut-être le devrais-je. »

Will, qui n’était pas sérieux, répond instantanément.

« Ne dites pas cela à Jack, ça le mettrait en colère. »

« Votre santé mentale n’est-elle pas plus importante que fâcher Jack ? »

« Je gère, pour l’instant. Si ce n’est plus le cas, je saurais quand m’arrêter. Mais je sauve des vies, c’est ce qui m’importe. »

« Très bien Will, je ne veux pas vous mettre dans une situation indélicate. »

Un silence s’étend entre eux, Will sent le regard scrutateur d’Hannibal posé sur lui. 

« Bonne journée docteur. » Il s’en va.

« Bonne journée Will. »


End file.
